Training
by crimsonbloodvampire
Summary: Kai and Rei are dating. But what happens when someone from Kai's past comes back. KaixRei. OC. Rated M for violence, blood, language. I suck at summeries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ray has been keeping a secret for a long time. The secret was quite simple, he liked Kai, although revealing the secret was very complicated. They were staying in a hotel where Max, Tyson, and Kenny were sharing one room and Kai and Ray were sharing the room next door. It was around nine o'clock when they had finally gotten in thanks to Kai. He had made them get up at six in the morning and go out and train all day long, only stopping for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Knowing Kai he probably would've made us stay out there and train even more if it hadn't started to rain." Tyson complained. "Yeah, no kidding. Kai makes us train way too much, I mean we don't even get a half an hour off." Max stated. "Oh, come on guys he just trying to prepare us for whatever's out there." Ray said shyly. "Ray, why are you trying to defend the prince of all heartless butt holes?" Tyson asked with a look of curiosity and accusation. "No reason, I just think that you shouldn't say rude things behind his back when he's only trying to help us." Ray said hoping no one would discover his secret. "Whatever you say Ray." Tyson said as he entered his room with Max so they could go to bed as Kenny and Kai had done earlier.

Ray just sighed and entered his room were he found Kai already in bed asleep. He got into bed after a couple of minutes and tried to go to sleep. But for some reason he couldn't. Ray tried to tell himself that it was because of the thunder but he new that wasn't the reason. He had slept through harsher storms when he was five. Ray rolled over and got comfortable and tried to force himself into sleep, but he just couldn't. "Kai, are you awake?" Ray asked hoping not to wake him up if he really was asleep. "No, not now anyways. What do you want?" Kai asked half annoyed half curious. "I can't sleep." Ray said hoping not to make the Russian mad. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" Kai asked a little more annoyed than before.

There was a long pause, then Ray finally said "Well the storm is keeping me up, and when I was little I would get into my parents bed and then I could go to sleep." Kai looked at him for a second and said "Get in." Rei got out of his bed and climbed into Kais. Ray was pretending to be asleep when he felt the Russian change position. Ray then noticed that he was towering over him. He was then surprised to find a pair of lips kissing his own. Ray was shocked at first but then he leaned into the kiss and snaked his arms around Kais neck. Kai licked Rays bottom lip to ask for entrance which Ray gladly gave. They broke apart for some much needed air and looked each other straight in the eyes. "What was that for?" Ray asked slightly out of breath. "Did you like it?" Kai asked. Ray shook his head in response. Kai leaned down to Rays ear and whispered in a voice that sent shivers down Rays spine "Good. Maybe we can do some more training tomorrow, if you get what I mean." Ray just smiled in response. After some more intense kissing Ray finally fell asleep in his newfound boyfriends' arms.

A/N---Ok people this is my first fan fiction so criticism is accepted. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N----Heeyyy people, sorry it took so long to update.

Katie: Yeah, about a month to be exact.

Hey, I have a good reason.

Katie: What, you were to busy doing nothing?

Uhhhh…. Katie, do the disclaimer!

Katie: Not till you tell everyone why you took so long to update your story! ...Ummm, why are you looking at me with a psychotic look on your face? And why do you have that big, big butcher knife that magically appears in your hand every time you go all psychotic? ….Hello? ….Hello?

(talks in evil maniac voice) DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER BEFORE I CHOP YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF!

Katie: (talks in small mousy voice) Ok, just please don't hurt me.

Disclaimer: Crimsonbloodvampire does not own Beyblade.

Oh, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 2:

Rei woke up to feel strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up and smiled at the sight of Kai looking so peaceful in while he was asleep.

Rei felt a sudden need to go to the bathroom and tried to wriggle out of Kais arms with out waking the Russian up. But as soon as he started moving Kai awoke.

"Where are you going?" Kai questioned.

"Bathroom." Was all Rei could manage to say before he jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom slamming the door behind him.

While Rei was in the bathroom Kai got out of bed and got dressed in his usual attire. About ten minutes later Rei finally came out of the bathroom.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had those two extra bean tacos last night for dinner." Rei said slightly groaning.

Kai chuckled and said "Well, if you're feeling bad then I wonder how Tyson is doing."

"I feel bad for Tyson. On second thought I don't want to feel any worse than I already do." Rei said now smiling.

"Come on Rei, let's go get you something for that stomach ache of yours."

"Ok." Rei said giggling like a girl.

Rei quickly got dressed and he and Kai walked down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Once they got down to the cafeteria they saw Tyson, Max, and Kenny waving at them. Kai and Rei walked over to their table and took a seat.

"Hey, guys." Rei said.

"Hey Rei, Kai, where you guys been?" Max asked.

"Yeah, you two are usually the first ones up." Kenny agreed.

"Hn." Was all the response Kai gave.

"We just slept in that's all." Rei said giving a reassuring smile to everyone.

"Hey guys, we said that we would wait till Kai and Rei got here to eat. So since they're here do you think that we could go get something from the buffet line?" Tyson asked practically sitting in a puddle of his own drool.

"Yes Tyson, we can all go get something to eat now." Kenny said quietly chuckling to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time to go to practice now." Kai stated after everyone had finished eating.

"Aw, Kai do we have to practice? Can't we just take the day off for once?" Tyson whined. Kai gave Tyson one of his very well known death glares which got Tyson to immediately shut up.

When they arrived at the training area they focused most of their energy on their training, but it didn't take very long for everyone to get bored and focus most of their energy on talking instead of training.

As soon as Kai went to the bathroom Tyson, Kenny, and Max all started complaining about him.

"Man, Kai needs to relax. I mean, if I just now met Kai and he was acting the way he is acting then I would think that he has a stick up his ass." Tyson stated.

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with Tyson on this one. Kai has been acting way to strict lately." Kenny agreed.

"Yeah, I know what you all mean." Max also agreed.

"Guys, don't you think that you all are being a little over reactive about this. I mean sure Kai is being a little bit bossy but, I'm sure he just wants the best for all of us." Rei said defensively.

"A little bossy! You've got to be kidding me!" Tyson almost yelled.

"He's been so freaking bossy and strict lately that he wouldn't know fun if it came up and bit him in the ass!" Max yelled. By this time Rei was outraged.

"What bit whose ass?" Kai asked somewhat curiously.

"They're out here ranting and raving about how bossy you are and how you wouldn't know fun if it came up and bit you in the ass! And besides Max, you and Tyson shouldn't be talking considering you two wouldn't know how to be serious if it came up and bit both of you all in your asses!" A very pissed off Rei screamed.

After a long silence Kai finally said "Rei come here." Rei did as he was told and walked over to Kai. "How about you go get us some water and cool off?" Kai asked.

"But," Before Rei could get his protest out Kai simply said "I'll take care of those three." Rei stomped out of the room and went to go get some water for himself and Kai.

"Now," Kai said starting to sound a little more pissed off than before. "Why in the hell are you all complaining if you want to win the world championship! Tyson, you keep on telling me and everyone else on planet earth that you're going to win the world championship, but how can you do that when you don't train hard enough? You know there are hundreds of kids out there that would love a shot at winning the world championships just like you have, and they would willingly work their asses off day and night!

By know Kai was extremely angry, mostly because they had made Rei angry which also made him angry. "Whatever." Was the only come back that Tyson could think up at the moment considering Kai was right.

They stood in silence until they heard the door to the hallway being opened. Only Kai turned around since the other three were already facing the door. Rei walked in with two water bottles in his hands. He seemed to have cooled off some from the earlier events. Rei walked over to Kai and handed him one of the water bottles.

"Where's our water?" Tyson asked like nothing had happened.

'How in the hell does he get off talking about my boyfriend like that and then scream at me for defending Kai and still expect me to bring him something to drink?' Rei thought while getting kind of mad again.

"Sorry, I don't get things for stupid assholes." Rei said smirking at how mad Tyson was starting to look.

Before Tyson could get any remark out Kai said "Everyone get back to training." Max and Kenny had to drag Tyson away so he wouldn't kill Kai and Rei.

'How can Kenny and Max not be trying to kill those two shit heads with me?' Tyson thought. Although Max and Kenny didn't show it they were just as pissed, which resulted in the two dragging Tyson over to the opposite side of the gym.

Kai and Rei trained at the western side of the gym with each other while Max and Tyson trained at the eastern side of the building with each other, along with Kenny recording the twos data on his laptop.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Around dinner time they all started to head back to their hotel. Rei and Kai where still mad at Kenny, Tyson, and Max. It was the same way with the other three.

They all walked into their hotel rooms with out saying anything to each other. Max, Tyson, and Kenny went straight to bed while Kai and Rei stayed up talking to each other.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made that stupid asshole crack earlier." Rei said feeling a little regret.

"Hey, they were the ones who were talking first so don't go blaming yourself." The Russian said giving a slight smile. One that Rei thought was very beautiful and attractive.

"Rei, why are you smiling like that? Are you trying to start something?" Kai asked innocently.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why?" Rei stated seductively.

"Well if you are, then it's working." Kai said just as seductively.

A/N---And I will let your minds wonder from there. Hope you enjoyed this chap. Please read & review.

And I'm going to change the rating.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N--- I'M BBAACCKK!

Katie: Oh no the horror!

Oh shut up!

Katie: Make me.

(shoots Katie death glare) Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me does not owny.

/ means flashbacks

Kai woke up to find Rei and himself naked in his bed. He had to think for a second before last nights events started to replay in his head.

/ Kai was working on undoing Reis hair while kissing him passionately. Meantime Rei was tugging on Kais shirt. Once Kai had finished with his boyfriends hair he broke the kiss and took of his shirt, then Reis.

Even though they only broke their embrace for a few seconds, it seemed like an eternity to both of them. /

Kai looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 a.m. Him and Rei were supposed to be at the training area an hour ago.

"Rei, get up. We have to hurry up and leave." Kai said while shaking Rei awake.

"Mmmm. Ten more minutes mommy." Rei said still half asleep.

Kai smiled at his at how innocent his boyfriend was when he was asleep. "Come on Rei, we have to get up and go met the other three for practice. We're already an hour late."

Reis eyes popped open. "Shit, they're going to be wondering why we're so late. Not to mention they're probably still angry at us for yesterday."

"Well, we have to get cleaned up first." The Russian said with a grin on his face.

"Kai, as much as I would love to I can't. My butt's already sore enough." Rei said slowly sitting up in bed.

"Ok, now that I've finally mastered the art of sitting up, maybe I can learn how to walk, find some pants, and go through the whole entire day without anyone noticing my limp.

Kai just chuckled at this and started looking for some pants.

"Damn it, where are they?" a very mad Tyson said.

"I guess they could still be at the hotel. Somebody should go check." Kenny said obviously frustrated

"I swear, if I have to go find them, they'll never see the light of day again!" Tyson yelled making a fist to prove his point.

"Cool off Tyson. You can't exactly go around killing everyone just because they made you mad." Max said calmly patting Tyson on the shoulder. "Look, I'll go get them okay?"

"Well, you better hurry up before Tyson goes on a rampage." Kenny yelled as Max was running through the double doors.

"Here." Kai said handing Rei a shirt. They were clean and about ready to go.

"Thanks Kai." Rei said giving Kai a little kiss. A certain Russian suddenly decided that practice could wait for once and pulled Rei into another much deeper kiss.

Neither of them heard the door to their bedroom being opened. Max stood there with his jaw dropped to the floor staring at the sight before him. He could hardly believe that he was watching Kai and Rei make out.

After a couple of minutes of standing there in shock he finally recomposed himself.

Kai and Rei were so caught up in their kissing that they didn't hear Max clear his throat. Max just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat again, this time loud enough for the two teammates to hear.

"Um, Max I can explain." Rei said sheepishly.

"So this is why you've been so protective of Kai lately. Correct me if I'm wrong Rei." Max said with a big smile on his face.

"Um yeah, I guess it is."

"How long have you been standing there?" Kai suddenly blurted out.

"Long enough." Max said now smiling like a Cheshire cat. "And if you two are worried that I'll tell someone, I won't. Unless you two want me to that is."

"Good, then I won't have to break your arm to keep you quite." Kai said menacingly.

"Um yeah… We should get going, the other two are pretty mad right now." Max stated. Kai and Rei nodded their heads in agreement and all three exited the room.

When they were on the first floor of the hotel Rei was walking in front of Max and Kai. Max looked down and noticed that Rei was limping. He was about to ask why but then realized why and said "You two really do take this whole teammates training with each other seriously don't you?"

Kai, catching Max's meaning very quickly, started laughing. It took Rei a little bit longer to realize what Max was talking about, but when he did his face turned beet red.

The three finally arrived at the training gym. The first thing that they all heard was

"Where in the hell have you all been?" Without even looking, they could tell that it was Tyson.

"We were busy." The Russian simply stated and went over to begin his training. Rei followed and began training with him.

"I want an actual answer, stupid!" Tyson yelled

"Tyson, calm down." Max said taking Tyson's hand and dragging him over to the other side of the room with Kenny pushing him from behind.

"Why should I. They were completely rude to us yesterday and now they're freakishly late for practice. One that they scheduled none the less." Tyson said loudly calming down a little.

"Tyson, calm down. They have a good reason." Max said still very calm.

"Oh really, and what might that reason be?" Tyson asked still kind of angry.

"I can't tell you. I promised to keep it a secret." Max said. "Tyson just please calm down. They'll tell you when they're ready to."

"Then how come they already told you."

"They didn't, I walked in on them and found out by mistake. Now can we hurry up and get to practicing?" Max asked a somewhat calm Tyson.

"Yeah, I guess." Tyson grumbled.

A/N--- And there you have it. I finally finished another chapter.

Katie: Yeah, now maybe you'll shut up.

No, I won't. But I'll make sure that you will.

Katie: O.O

Please review, it makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N---Okay peoples, since I'm home sick, I thought that I would update my story.

Katie: Zzzzzzz -.-

Oh yeah, she's asleep. Maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

/ means flashback

"It's almost lunch time." Tyson said. He had managed to calm down in the couple of hours that they were at the training gym. "Besides, I think we should get out of here before the owner comes and sees how messy we made this place."

They had trained pretty hard which resulted in a lot of rips in the blue carpet and scratches all over the white walls. There's also a back escape door made of glass which was cracked thanks to Tyson. Luckily they had managed to avoid all of the windows.

"For once, the eating machine is right." Kai said with a smirk. He knew that would bother Tyson.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID!" Tyson screeched.

"You are considering you didn't notice that I called you an eating machine. And here, I'll translate that to very, very, very simple English. I just called you stupid and fat."

Tyson suddenly had a renewed anger for his Russian teammate. "Yeah, well at least I'm smart enough to know that if I have a secret, I can tell my freaking teammates and trust them to keep their mouths shut!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm so scared to tell everyone that I'm dating Kai! Especially since I just found out that I'm truly gay!" Rei suddenly cut in. 'Truth is I always kind of knew that I way gay. Well since the first time I saw Kai anyways.' He thought.

Rei didn't realize what he had done until he noticed that everyone was staring wide eyed at him. "Umm, it slipped out." He said sheepishly. Everyone stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

Kenny finally broke the silence and said "So that's why you've been so protective of Kai lately."

"That's exactly what I said." Max stated.

"So you guys aren't freaked out or anything?" Rei asked hopefully.

"Of course not." Max and Kenny said in unison.

"What about Tyson?" Rei asked.

"Tyson, you ok buddy?" Max asked.

Tyson looked as pale as a ghost. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. Then popped back up and screamed "THAT'S GREAT GUYS! WE SHOULD GO OUT AND CELEBRATE BY GOING TO THAT REALLY EXPENSIVE ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET PLACE A COUPLE BLOCK OVERS!" anime style.

"Or you could just not really care and be the hungry pig that you are." Kai said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ok, so Kai is right but can we just go and eat, I'm starving!" Tyson whined

"Whatever Tyson." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Yah, let's get going!" Tyson yelled and raced out of the double doors at the speed of light.

"Hey Tyson, wait up!" Max yelled trying to catch up with Tyson as the rest of the guys followed.

"Tyson, we're going to have to roll you out of here if you don't quit eating so much." Max said.

"Yeah Tyson, you've already had seven plates." Kenny said in agreement.

"Don't worry guys, I quit eating after this." Tyson said. Everyone sighed in relief. "And then I'll start on dessert."

Kai shook his head, Rei sighed and put his face in his hands, Max fell out of his chair, and Kenny fell over backwards. 'Looks like another two hours before we can leave this place.' Kai thought.

"Aw man I can't believe I ate so much delicious food." Tyson said.

"Yeah, well we can." Kai stated.

They all were walking back to the hotel since Tyson had finally finished eating. They walked another few yards when suddenly "oof" somebody ran straight into Kai.

"Hey stupid, watch were you're going." Kai didn't mean to be so rude but he had been annoyed by Tyson most of the day.

"Why don't you make me, idiot." Was the unexpected reply.

Kai looked up from dusting himself off to see who it was. So did the person who bumped into him. This person, well girl, looked very familiar to Kai. Then he realized who it was.

She had long black hair that went to the middle of her stomach. Although it was kind of hard to tell since she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that went of her shoulders. (You know the kind of long sleeve shirt that goes of your shoulders and has the tank top type sleeves on your shoulders) She was also wearing black faded jeans and black shoes.

"Katie?"

"Kai?" The girl said and hugged him.

Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny just stood in disbelief.

A/N--- Sorry if the chapter's short. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Katie: Why'd you use my name?

Damn it, you noticed.

Katie: Of course I noticed. Now why did you use my name? (puts hand on hip and taps foot)

Because I couldn't think of a name, now shut up.

Katie: Don't tell me to shut up you stupid son of a (Takes foot stool and whacks Katie over the head) (Katie faints)

That's for calling me stupid. Now if you would've finished that sentence you would be in a world of hurt.

Now…REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N--- I would've updated sooner but I've been kind of busy and lazy, so yeah…

Katie, do the disclaimer!

Katie: crimsonbloodvampire does not own Beyblade. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get an ice pack for my head. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

/ means flashback

000000000000000000

/ A five year old Kai was playing in the sandbox at the daycare playground. A couple of older boys were playing with a water hose not to far off and were getting very bored. They decided that they would pick on someone since they were kind of known for it at this daycare.

Kai was minding his own business playing with the sand when he felt something wet spray him. The water was very cold and soaked through his shirt.

When he felt the water quit hitting him he turned around to find that most of the kids on the playground had started pointing and laughing at him. Kai blushed harshly. Then a girl with long black hair walked over to him.

He thought that she was going to laugh right in his face and tell him that he belonged in a fish tank or something like that, but instead she held out a hand and said "Hi, my name's Katie. What's your name?"

Kai took the girl's hand and replied "I'm Kai." "Want to swing with me, Kai?" She asked smiling. Kai smiled back and shook his head yes. /

Kai realized that the others were staring at him and Katie. "What, you've never seen a person get hugged by a friend before?" Kai said.

"Since when do you have friends?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah. And since when do you let people hug you without brutally killing them?" Kenny chimed in.

"Since I want to." The Russian said.

"So who's your friend?" Rei asked curiously.

"I'm Katie." The girl said softly.

"So Katie, where are you heading?" Kai asked.

"I was heading back to the hotel that I'm staying at."

"Which one are you staying at?"

"The…crap I forgot the name of the hotel. Which ever one is down that way." Katie said pointing to the north. Everyone new that she was staying in the same hotel as them considering there was only one hotel in the northern direction.

"So you're staying at the same hotel as us?" Rei asked with a small hint of worry in his voice. 'Ok Rei, she's just an old friend, that's all. It's not like she's an ex girlfriend that's going to steal Kai away from me. Besides, I can trust Kai, can't I? Oh quit thinking like that, Kai's not going to cheat on you or anything like that, is he?'

Rei snapped out of his thoughts when Max started poking him on his arm. "You alive, Rei?"

"Yeah I'm alive."

"So, you want to walk back with us to the hotel?" Kai asked hopefully.

"Ok, but who exactly is us?" Katie asked softly.

"Oh, this is Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny." The Russian said pointing to each one as he said their names.

Katie smiled shyly at them.

"Well Katie seems to be way nicer than you, Kai." Tyson said accusingly as they started walking towards the hotel.

"Well, that's because she's not in a bad mood. If she was in a bad mood then she would be worse than me." Kai said matter of factly.

"I doubt that someone that nice can be so cruel, Kai." Kenny said.

"How I act differs from how I feel." Katie said still using a soft voice.

"Kai, I think you're scaring her. She probably wouldn't be so shy if you weren't around." Tyson said chuckling.

"I've been friends with Kai since we were five." Katie said.

"Oh, well you don't have to be shy, we're not going to bite you are anything."

"Tyson, knowing you, you'll bite anything." Kai said getting back at Tyson for his 'she wouldn't be so shy if you weren't around' remark.

"Hey!" Tyson said while Katie giggled.

"So do you mind if I ask how you and Kai met, Katie?" Max asked.

"We met at a playground at a daycare that we both went to." Katie said

"Is your voice just naturally soft or are still shy." Tyson asked.

Max elbowed him and said "Tyson that was rude."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Tyson said apologetically.

"It's ok." Katie said. "I just don't normally talk a lot so I guess that's why I have a soft voice."

"We're almost to the apartment." Rei said pointing to the hotel. 'Not that I'm trying to be rude to that Katie girl or anything but I'm glad we're almost back to the hotel. Maybe she'll go back to her room when we get inside.' Rei thought. He really wasn't sure if he was jealous or not.

A/N-- I know this is a really short chapter but I'm kind of pressed for time right now and I wasn't sure if I would have time to update tomorrow. And I didn't want to keep everyone waiting until next weekend. I'll make the next chapter longer, I swear.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N--- Ok, people have been asking if this is going to be a Kai and Katie fic. All I can say is that if you really want to know then you'll just have to wait and see at the very end of the story. Aren't I so nice?

Katie: Yeah, sure you are.

Yeah, in fact I'm so nice that I think I'll do this. (Takes foot stool and whacks Katie over the head)

(Katie falls unconscious)

Anyways, I can't thank all you reviewers enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Disclaimer: Haven't you figured it out yet? No? Alright. Think……think…….think. Still can't figure it out? Well that's just too bad.

/ means flashback

00000000000000000000

'Why am I so worried? Nothing's going to happen. Kai and Katie are just friends, and nothing more. Nothing is going to happen.

Kai loves me. There's no way in hell that he would try and hurt me.' Rei sighed. He had been in his room that he and Kai shared trying to convince himself that he was just overreacting.

/ "I'm going to take a walk with Katie. I'll be back later." The Russian said and walked away with Katie.

Tyson noticed that Rei had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Rei? Worried something's going on between them?" "Umm." Was Reis reply.

"It's okay. I mean they're friends who haven't seen each other in a little while. They're probably just catching up on history or something." Tyson said trying to reassure his friend.

With that said the other three went to their rooms as did Rei. /

It had been over four hours since Kai had left with Katie to supposedly 'catch up on some history'. Rei couldn't help but wonder what those two were doing especially since it was nine o'clock at night.

Rei was fixing to debate weather or not he should go and see what was going on when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey Rei." Max said coming in along with Tyson and Kenny.

"So…Is Kai back yet?" Kenny asked hesitantly.

"No, why?" Rei said looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Well, it's just that it's kind of late and we were wondering what he was doing since we hadn't heard him come back yet." Max said staring at the floor.

"I don't know. I was just deciding weather or not to go see for myself." Rei responded.

"Well, I guess we could do that. But we don't know which room they're in." Kenny said.

Rei sighed. "Let's just go to the cafeteria and get a couple of drinks." "Ok." Kenny, Max, and Tyson said in unison.

Rei got up and led the way to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, look!" Tyson said pointing a finger over at the cash registers. They all looked at where Tyson's finger was pointing.

"It's Kai." Max said.

"And now that I've found Kai I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind." Rei said clenching his fist.

"Whoa, Rei. You can't just go over there and start yelling at him. How do you know if he did something wrong or not?" Kenny asked.

Rei sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey where's Katie?" Tyson asked.

"I don't see her." Rei said looking around.

"Maybe we should follow Kai. He might lead us to the room that they're in. Then we can see what's going on." Kenny suggested.

"You mean spy on them? ... Ok." Max said.

Kai was leaving the cafeteria and heading for the stairs. Rei, Tyson, Max, and Kenny followed not to far behind but far enough so that they wouldn't get caught.

They followed Kai up to the sixth floor, two floors above where they were staying.

"Man, why did he have to take the stairs?" Tyson questioned after he caught his breath.

"Don't ask me." Kenny stated.

"Hey look." Max said.

Kai was going into a room. It appeared that he didn't close the door all the way. Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Rei went over to the door that Kai went in which had the numbers 717 on it.

"Maybe we should open the door a little and watch what they're doing for a couple of minutes." Kenny whispered. The others nodded and Max lightly pushed the door open a couple of inches.

They all looked through the crack and saw Katie, who looked to be asleep, cuddled up against Kai with him stroking her hair. He was whispering something to her but they couldn't tell. Rei was enraged by this sight. He couldn't take it and harshly pushed open the door.

It slammed into the wall and Katie's head shot up and she looked over her shoulder.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Rei screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Kai questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you petting her, in the same bed as her, and cuddling with her!"

"Why the hell are you yelling? And how did you find out which room we were in?" Kai asked in a slightly angry tone. "And get in here and shut the door before you get us kicked out."

Kenny, Max, and Tyson all stepped into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Who are you to be the one asking the questions when you're the one who's cheating on me!" Rei yelled.

"Cheating? What in the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well gee, maybe it was the fact that you were gone over a couple of hours, or the fact that it was getting late, or maybe it's the sight that I see right in front of me!"

"Well, maybe you need to trust me more, and maybe I'm not cheating on you! Did you ever think of that!"

"Yeah, but how do you explain the sight in front of me!"

"That's none of your business."

"See, you are cheating on me!"

"Or I could just be keeping a promise."

"You can tell him, Kai." Katie said burying her face deeper into Kais chest.

"Tell me what, Kai? That you're cheating on me!" Rei yelled.

"No. But I can tell you that Katie is extremely afraid of spiders and there was one in her room earlier, and that she hasn't really gotten any sleep in the past week since she's an insomniac and she's supposed to be getting more sleep than she is. And it helps her to fall asleep if we happen to be in the same position we were in before you came in here accusing me of something that I didn't do." Kai said calmly.

There was an awkward silence between everyone and Rei was the first one to talk. "Why couldn't you just tell me that when I asked… well yelled?

"Because she didn't want me to tell anyone."

"Why is she suddenly more important than me?"

"She isn't, Rei. She just needs help with some things. There are some things that happened in the past that weren't exactly the best thing in the world."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged in here or accused you of anything. I understand if you're mad at me."

"No Rei, I'm not mad. I just wished that you would trust me more."

"I do. It's just…I don't know. I'm just really sorry."

"Apology accepted. Just wait until you have all the facts next time. Ok?"

"Ok. I guess we're going to go back to our rooms now."

"Ok. And if I'm not there in the morning then I probably fell asleep watching her."

"Ok." Rei said and turned to walk out the door with the others.

Once they got downstairs Rei said "I can't believe I did that." Tyson said trying to comfort him.

"I know. I just feel so guilty." Rei said.

"I know. Just go to bed and sleep it off." Tyson said and left with the others to go to bed.

Rei walked into his room and decided to just go to bed and think things over in the morning. He was glad the no one had seen his little temper tantrum. But little did they know that they were being watched from outside the window in Katie's room.

000000000000000

A/N--- I would make this longer but I thought that this was a good place to stop at. Besides, Katie's still unconscious so I have to drag her and throw her into the closet so I won't get into trouble. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Holds up my two Chihuahuas) Please review. I mean, how could you say no to this little cute faces and big puppy dog eyes?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N--- Ok, here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Katie: (still unconscious in closet)

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.

/ means flashback

0000000000000

Rei awoke still feeling a little bad about last night. He then looked around to see if Kai had come back while he was asleep. When he found no sign of him he started to get angry.

'I knew it! He really is cheating on me.' He then threw the covers off himself and swung his feet over the side of the bed so that he was in a sitting position.

Rei got up and turned on the lights and decided to look around once more to make sure that he was correct. Just then he remembered that Kai had said "If I'm not back when you wake up then I probably fell asleep watching her."

He then noticed that there was a little white piece of paper on the dark blue pillow case. He went over to Kai's bed and started reading the note. It read:

'Hey,

When I woke up you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. So I decided to leave you this note instead. It's 8:00 a.m. right now and the others and I are going downstairs to get some breakfast. If you don't find us then we're probably at the training gym.

Love Kai.'

Rei looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 a.m. 'They only left thirty minutes ago. Maybe I can still catch them in the cafeteria.'

Rei hurriedly got ready and raced out the door.

When Rei go to the cafeteria he quickly skimmed the area and saw Tyson waving his arm at him. "Hey Rei, over here!" Rei walked over to the table and sat down.

"So, you finally woke up." Max stated.

"What, it's not like I slept in that late." Rei said. He then noticed that Katie was sitting at the table with them.

"Oh yeah! Katie's coming with us to the training gym!" Tyson said very excitedly.

'Damn it all.' Rei silently cursed.

"You know, you should get something to eat before we leave." Kenny stated.

'Damn it Kai. You haven't even said one word to me this morning, yet you're yapping away to your so called friend. You could've at least said "hi" to me.'

'And from what I here ever since last night Katie's the only person that you've talked to.' Rei thought angrily. 'You seriously are cheating on me aren't you Kai?'

"Rei, if you want to make some progress then you're going to have to concentrate." Kenny said snapping Rei out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Rei apologized.

"You were thinking about Kai and Katie again weren't you?" Max asked. Rei nodded his head yes.

"I don't mean to upset you Rei, but is it just me or does it look like they're getting kind of comfortable with each other?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Rei said.

"Guys, come on. Kai's not doing anything wrong." Tyson said looking at Kai and Katie.

"Even though Kai is making Katie giggle, and he did by only her something to drink, and he's holding her. Ah, what the hell! I do agree with you guys. It does look like Kai's cheating on Rei."

"So, I was right the first time. How dare that bastard tell me that he isn't cheating on me, then gets all cuddly and flirty with the girl that he supposedly isn't cheating on me with, and expects me to believe trust and believe him." Rei said enraged.

"Wait a second, they're at the other side of the gym. We can't hear what they're saying, so we have no right to assume things even though it looks like they are a couple."

Max said trying his best not to assume things himself. That is, until Kai kissed Katie on her forehead. "On second thought, I do agree with you."

(The other side of the gym)

"Kai… (giggle) quite making me laugh. You're (giggle) going to make your boyfriend over there mad." Katie said while Kai tickled her.

"(sighs) I'm just glad to see again." Kai stated happily.

"Yeah, I just hope that 'they' don't know that I'm here."

"So far, I haven't seen any signs that 'they' do"

"I just hope that you're right." Katie said burying her face in his neck.

"Damn her. What the hell gives her the right to do that?" Rei growled while watching Katie nuzzle Kai's neck. "And why the hell isn't he stopping her instead of just sitting there stroking her hair and smiling?"

"How can he just hurt his own boyfriend just because a so called 'friend' happened to be staying in the same hotel?" Max said.

"Kai doesn't know what he's in for. If he hurts one of us then he's going to have to deal with all of us." Tyson stated matter of factly.

"He's going to pay." Kenny said.

Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Rei walked over to the other side of the gym.

"Umm, Kai? They don't look to happy if you ask me." Katie said nervously.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Kai asked.

"How in the hell do you get off by cheating on Rei, huh!" Tyson yelled.

"What are you talking about? I already told you that I'm not cheating on him." Kai said a little loudly.

"Sure, like I'm really going to believe that a second time, you bastard!" Rei screamed.

"He's not…" Katie tried to say but got cut off by Kenny.

"You know, I never thought that you would, in any way, betray us, but I guess I was wrong."

"I should have known that that stupid bitch was more than just some 'friend'." Rei said menacingly.

"Don't you ever, EVER, call her a stupid bitch or anything else again!" Kai screamed.

"What's wrong Kai? Did Rei hit a soft spot?" Max asked.

"Kai, do you mind if I say something?" Katie asked.

"Be my guest." He replied.

"You know Rei, you really need to get a new doctor considering that he didn't do a good job on changing you into a boy. Which also means that you're more of a stupid bitch than I could ever be." Katie said smiling.

Rei growled menacingly at this. "You know what? You two aren't even worth my time. I deserve a hell of a lot better then you Kai. So you can just continue on with your little affair and live happily ever after. Now I'm going to leave so you two bitches can have some privacy." Rei said and walked out with Tyson, Kenny, and Max behind him.

Once they exited the training gym Rei asked "Do you guys think we can just go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." Max, Tyson, and Kenny said in unison.

'

(Back in the gym)

"Kai, don't cry. Please don't cry. Everything will turn out all right." Katie said while trying to calm Kai.

"Can I spend the night in your room?" Kai asked voice cracking. He was clearly trying to hold back his tears.

"Of course you can." Katie said hugging Kai.

(10 minutes later a the hotel)

"Rei, it'll be all right. Besides, he deserved it. He's cheating on you." Kenny said patting Rei on the back. Rei was crying hysterically and the other three were trying to calm him down.

"But what if…he really isn't cheating…on me…I mean…we have no…hard evidence… that he really is…cheating on me." Rei said while sobbing.

"Oh come on Rei, you saw how he was treating Katie. He should be treating you like that, not her." Max said.

"But…" Rei tried to say but got cut of by Tyson and his own crying.

"No buts Rei. Now it would probably be good if you took a nap right now."

"But…why do I… have to take…a nap?" Rei asked.

"Because you need to relax, Rei. It will give you a little bit of piece." Kenny said.

"O-ok, but…could one of…you stay here…with me…because I…don't think I…can handle being…a-alone right now." Rei said trying to stop crying long enough to talk.

"I'll stay with you, ok?" Max said.

"O-ok Max." Was the reply.

"You guys go ahead and do whatever, I'll stay with Rei." Max said talking to Kenny and Tyson.

"Ok Max, we'll be back a little later to check up on you two." Tyson said.

"Turn out the lights please."

Kenny shut off the lights and closed the door after Tyson walked out. The bathroom lights were still on from when Tyson had run in there and grabbed a box of tissues, so it wasn't completely dark.

Max leaned his back on the wall as Rei lay down, using Max's leg as a pillow. Max stroked Rei's hair as Rei slowly cried himself to sleep.

"Is the plan working?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, it's all happening exactly like you said it would sir." Another voice said.

"I guess we were very lucky that Katie happened to be in the city." The deep voice declared then started laughing evilly.

A/N---- O.o I can't believe I wrote that. Even though I know what happens it's still makes me sad. TT

Katie: Yeah, me neither. Great, now I don't feel like getting revenge on you anymore.

When did you wake up?

Katie: When you were at the part were Rei read the note Kai had left him.

Really, I didn't notice. I guess I was too caught up in the story.

Katie: Yeah, I guess you were… I'm going to go get another ice pack for my head.

Speaking of story. I wanted every ones opinion on something. Do you want me to try and write in different point of views? (Kai's pov, Max's pov, ect…) Please tell me and review.

I'll give you…(thinks on what to give you) I know! I'll give you another chapter. Please review. Or do I have to go get my two little doggies again?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N---- Hello. This chapter's going to be short. I'll explain why in the authors' note at the end of this chapter.

Katie: I'll do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Haven't you people figured it out yet!

/ means flashback

0000000000

Tyson started shaking Max awake.

"(yawn) What happened?" Max asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep watching Rei. It's almost time for dinner and me and Kenny thought that we should wake you up since we didn't want you waking up in the middle of the night with a growling stomach." Tyson stated.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to wake Rei?" Max asked looking down at the boy that was sleeping on his leg.

"Yeah, I guess." Tyson said somewhat unsure. Max shook Rei lightly trying to wake him.

"Not now Kai." Rei mumbled still asleep.

"Kenny, Max, and Tyson looked at each other. "Come on Rei, wake up. It's me, Max."

"Why's everyone in here?" Rei said after a couple of minutes.

"It's time for dinner and we thought that you should eat." Kenny said.

"Let me go to the bathroom first." Rei said getting up.

"Um, are you ok?" Max asked.

"No." Was the mumbled reply. With that said Rei walked into the bathroom.

0000000000000

(In Katie's room around midnight)

Katie woke up from feeling a slight breeze. She lay on her side thinking were the breeze could be coming from. 'I only left the window open a crack. Maybe Kai opened the window when I was asleep.' She looked over her right shoulder to find that window had been opened all the way. Katie then flipped over and started shaking Kai till he awoke.

"What?" He asked not to kindly.

Katie paid no mind to his rudeness and asked "Did you open the window?"

"No, why?" Kai asked now awake.

"Because the window's completely open and I only left it open a crack."

"Maybe you woke up and opened it and just don't remember. Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well if it isn't bugging you, then just go back to sleep."

"(sighs) Ok."

Katie flipped over so that she was lying on her left side again. She heard Kai's even breathing as soon as she got comfortable and figured that he was already asleep again.

As soon as she was fixing to fall back asleep she felt the weight of Kai lifted off the bed. 'He's probably going to the bathroom or something.' So she thought until she felt a hand put a cloth over her mouth.

Katie's eyes opened wide as she struggled to get free. But she soon ran out of energy to try and break free. She saw was two men dressed in black.

One was holding Kai's body and the other was carrying her out the window followed by the man who was holding Kai. She then noticed that they were using the trellis on the side of the hotel to reach the ground right before she fainted.

00000000000000000

A/N---- Ok, I know that this is extremely short and here's why:

1) I planned to stop a chapter right here. If I didn't then I might lose track of where I am with the story.

2) If I continued on then I would probably get stuck on how to start the next chapter.

3) If any of the above happened then it would take me longer to update.

So if you could forgive me for the shortness of this chapter it would make me very happy.

Katie: (snickers)

What are you snickering about?

Katie: Oh nothing. Nothing at all.

Yeah well, I suggest you shut the hell up before you become acquainted with my foot stool…again!

Katie: …

(smiles) Good. Now pwease review. (Holds up two Chihuahuas with big puppy dog eyes) See, they want you to review too.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N---- Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've kind of got a little writers block for this story. So it might be a while until I update again.

Katie: Man I'm bored.

Well, I can't help you out there.

Katie: Whatever. (disappears)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Get that through your stinking brains!

0000000000000000

Kai woke up to find his surroundings consisting of a small, dirty, dungeon like room. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself as he noticed that he was chained up to the wall. There were chains around his wrists, angles, and his stomach. All of them just barely giving him enough room to wiggle around.

The chain around his stomach was just hardly loose enough for him to have enough room to breath.

'Were am I? And why am I chained to the wall?' Then his eyes widened when he remembered being gagged. 'Oh shit! Who were those men and what'd they do with Katie?' Kai thought frantically. He looked around the room more carefully this time. It was hard to tell were anything was since there was no light in the room.

He then heard a slight groan a couple of feet to his right. "Katie, is that you?" Kai asked, voice a cracking from the lack of use. 'Wait, if my voice is hoarse because I haven't talked in a while then how long have we been here?'

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an almost inaudible voice. "Kai, where are we?"

He sighed, "I don't know where we are, or how long we've been here. The last thing that I remember is being gagged by someone."

"I passed out when they were carrying us out of the hotel." Katie said.

0000000000000

"So, they've finally awoken. I think it's time to give them a little insight on what's in store for them." A deep voice said. "I assume you know what to do?" He got a nod in response.

"Good, now leave and come back when you're finished with them." The deep voice commanded.

0000000000000

"Max, I'm worried." Rei stated.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Well, we haven't seen Kai or Katie in four days. We haven't seen them around the hotel, around the city, or even around the training center."

Max gave Rei an odd look. "Listen Rei, I really don't want to upset you, but those two are probably god knows where doing god knows what."

"Max" Rei groaned. "They haven't come out of that room even once. How are they supposed to eat without going to the cafeteria?"

"There is such thing as room service you know." Max declared.

"But they haven't ordered any room service what so ever."

"How would you know?" Max inquired now looking away from the magazine he was skimming through.

"Umm…" There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

After a few minutes of waiting, Rei finally blurted out, "I've been watching their room when I claimed to be going out and training by myself."

"Uh-huh, so you really do love Kai no matter what he does to you, correct me if I'm wrong Rei."

"How do you get that out of being worried about a teammate?" Rei asked.

"Well for starters, you've been lying about where you're going, you've been talking about Kai for the past four days, and you're extremely worried about were he is." Max stated.

"Ok, maybe you're right. So let's go find out where they are." Rei said hopping up off of his bed, yanking on Max's arm, dragging him up into a standing position.

"Alright, alright." Max sighed.

Max yanked open the door only to have Kenny and Tyson come tumbling down upon him. The three got up and dusted them selves off.

"What were you two doing?" Rei asked Tyson and Kenny.

"We were…we were…ah hell, we were eavesdropping! There, I said it!" Tyson blurted out.

"So, just how much did you hear exactly?" Max asked.

"We've been listening since Rei said that he was worried. And we kind of agree with him." Kenny said sheepishly.

They went up to room 717 and knocked on the door. When nobody answered Rei tried the doorknob. "It's open." He said some what shocked.

They went inside and closed the door behind them. "It looks like this place had a tornado go through it." Kenny said. Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"What'd this place get robbed or something?" Tyson asked, talking to no one in particular.

"Hey guys, look it's a note." Kenny said.

00000000000000

"Do you thing anyone will find us anytime soon?" Katie asked.

"I'm not really sure. If anyone noticed that we're gone it would probably be Rei and the others." Kai's voice slightly wavered when he said Rei's name. "I probably pissed him off enough to where they won't give a rat's ass about what happens to us."

Katie was fixing to say something but stopped when the room filled with dim light. "Well, well, well." Some one said.

"Who's there?" Kai demanded.

"So demanding Kai, just like a certain some one I know. Now Katie, she's a much more fragile creature…at first sight that is. If you look at her for a long time, you might just be able to look past that sweet, shy, innocent act of hers and see her for who she really is." The taunting voice said coming closer until he came into the light.

"Boris." Kai hissed.

"Ah Kai, so nice to see you, and that goes for you two Katie."

"Go to hell." Katie spat out.

"You should really learn to respect your elders you little twit." Boris said smirking. "For you just might not no what will happen to you as punishment."

"Hn." Was the reply.

"Well if you're going to be that way then I guess I won't be as generous as to tell you about your expectations and friends." Boris said knowing that would get the two to listen.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"Ah, are we still so naive little ones? Well then I guess I'll just have to tell you, won't I? We'll start with Katie." He said catching her attention.

"That message that you got saying that you need to come over here and collect your foster parents' inheritance, since they died in an 'accident'." Boris said putting the emphasis on accident. "That message was from us. We had it all planned out. We figured that you would come over here, then mysteriously run into Kai."

"We knew that your little boyfriend would get mad at you Kai, for being so close to Katie. We knew that you wouldn't risk telling them the truth because of what might happen to her. Then we figured that we just had to follow you two around and wait until the right moment, when you tow were all alone, to knock you out and bring you here."

"And if you want your little friends to stay alive then I suggest that both of you two start following my every whim. But that's all I'm going to tell you for know, since that's how far we've gotten with the plan." Boris said leaving, laughing like a psychotic maniac.

"Damn it Boris, don't you dare touch Rei, or anybody else for that matter!" Kai screamed.

"Kai, what are going to do?" Katie asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, Katie." Kai said sighing, hoping that some how they would be able to get out of here alive, and with little injury. 'Leaving here without injury would have to be some kind of extreme miracle.'

00000000000000

A/N---- Like I said, I kind of have a little writers block and it might take me a little while to update.

Katie: Yeah, a writers block, sure.

Shit, she's back.

Katie: Of course I'm back. I'm a ghost that swore to get revenge on you until the day you die, which will probably be an extremely long time for now. And since I'm so nice I'll make seem twice as long.

To bad you're a materialized ghost at the moment, because you're fixing to feel a lot of pain.

Katie: (disappears)

Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, a huge thanks to all my reviewers out there. Oh, and for future chapters, there's probably going to be a lot of Kai and Katie torture. Check the warnings on the summary. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**_4/30 - - - I redid a couple of parts in this chapter. Hopefully it sounds better._**

A/N---- I read over the last chapter and got a little idea for what to do with this chapter. And for the question from animelover6000, a writer's block is when the author is stuck on what to do next with the story…I think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I very much appreciate it.

Katie: (not here at the moment)

Now without any further distractions, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't even own horse shit, so what makes you think I'm going to own Beyblade!

/blah/ means flashback

000000

'How long are we going to stay here?' Katie thought, sighing.

"What're you thinking about?" Kai asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Just wondering when we're getting out of this place. Probably won't be very soon huh?"

"Probably." Kai responded.

"I was thinking about what Boris said earlier." Katie stated after a few minutes.

"Well, he said a lot, so you're going to have to be more specific."

"When he said that I wasn't what I seemed."

"Don't worry about what he said, at least about that whole you aren't what you seem thing."

Katie sighed again, "Ok". A few minutes later her stomach growled, while she blushed a little.

"Guess it's about dinner time huh." Kai said.

0000000

"I want you to go feed them, we can't have them die of hunger. And if you wish, you can mess with their minds some"

"Yes sir." Boris said, leaving the room and following his instructions.

0000000

Kai and Katie looked up, hearing the door slowly open. In walked Boris and a couple of guards. Two of the guards were holding a tray of food, which consisted of an apple, a small bottle of water, and bread which was probably stale.

One of the other guards walked over to Kai and started messing with the chains. He removed the one around his stomach, then started working on his feet.

"Don't even think of trying anything, you wouldn't want anything to happen to Katie would you?" Boris asked. Kai looked over at Katie and saw a guard holding a knife near her throat. Katie glared at the man.

Kai then noticed that he was free of his chains, which was replaced by a metal band being put around his arm. The guard that removed his chains went over to Katie and did the same.

"So what do these things do?" Kai asked while watching Katie inspect her arm band.

"I'm glad you asked. Those things can produce an immense amount of pain to the people wearing them, which would be you two. And it can happen all with the press of a button, which I have." Boris said smirking. The two glared at him. They then noticed that the two guards with the trays set them on the floor and leave with the others.

"What did you mean when you said I'm not as I seem?" Katie asked out of nowhere.

"I meant what I said. It's obvious that Kai is very heartless. In other words, if some people found out that he has killed someone in the past, they might not be as surprised as when they found out that you've killed someone too." Boris replied. The Russian glared at Boris along with Katie.

/ A seven year old Kai and a six year old Katie were outside playing in the shed.

"Kai, what is this doing in the shed?" Katie asked.

"I wouldn't know." Kai responded.

"Hey, lunch is almost ready!" They heard their mother shout. Yes, 'their' mother, as in Kai and Katie are brother and sister.

"Coming!" The two yelled in unison. The two young Russian children started running to their house.

"Kai wait!" Katie said stopping mid step. Kai stopped running also and turned around.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't you think we should move the candle? It's pretty close to that stuff." Katie said referring to the explosives.

"Kids, get inside, lunch is ready!" They heard their mom yell.

As soon as she said that they ran inside, quickly forgetting about the dangerous objects.

"I'll be right back." Their mother said smiling at them, while walking out of the kitchen.

Their father walked into the kitchen a second later. "Hey, kiddies." He said smiling.

"We're not kiddies." Kai and Katie said in unison.

"Well you two will always be my kiddies no matter how old you are." Their father stated. "Oh, I'm going to go get something from the shed." He then walked out of the kitchen and headed for the shed.

Their mother walked back into the kitchen and asked, "Have either of you two seen your father? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"He's out in the shed." The two said at the same time.

"You know, you two act like twins." Their mom said laughing, walking to the shed.

Katie and Kai watched their mom walk out of the house. Once she was out they both went over to the fridge in search of a quick drink of soda, seeing as their parents wouldn't let them have soda until the weekends. Something about health and stuff. They yanked out the soda and set it on the counter, then looked around to make sure no one was coming.

BOOM!

There were sounds of explosives going off while Kai and Katie dropped to the floor. Glass shattered everywhere, the door flew off its hinges, and numerous things broke like a twig.

A few seconds later the explosion stopped.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked.

"I think so, just cuts and stuff. What about…mom…and…" Her words drifted off as realization struck them both. The explosion had started in the shed, with their parents in it. Both their mother and father were dead. /

Katie had tears brimming her eyes at the memory.

"That was an accident!" Kai screamed, charging at Boris. Boris quickly pushed a button that sent shocks through Kai's body. The pain sent him to his knees. Katie ran over to his side.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't try anything." Boris warned again.

"Shut up!" Katie yelled.

"Why? It's not my fault you two killed your parents. It's not my fault that you two didn't move the candle away. Now your foster parents dying in a car 'accident' might be a different story, Katie." Boris said casually.

"How could you kill them!" Katie screamed.

"Like I said, I didn't. I never had anything to do with the explosion. With the car accident all I did was mess with the car breaks." Boris said.

"You killed them!" Katie screamed running at Boris. Again Boris pressed that button. Katie fell to her knees not to far away from Kai.

Boris smiled evilly. "You know, you two look just like them. Kai, you look a whole lot like your father. Katie, you look a whole lot like your mother…You know, I enjoy life. Getting to see you being tortured by your past, by the present, and by your boyfriend. He would never suspect that you two are related, and each others only family members left, other than one person. Rei would never suspect that you're so close to Katie because you don't want to lose her like you have everyone else."

"Get out." Kai said menacingly. Boris walked out of the room and looked the door behind him. The door was about two feet thick of metal and the little glass window was pretty unbreakable. So there wasn't much chance of escaping.

0000000000

"What does the note say?" Tyson asked Kenny.

"It says:

'We took Kai and Katie away. If you're smarter than a doorknob you should be able to figure out where we are. Don't tell anyone about this, or we'll kill the two.

Signed, Boris.'

000000000

A/N---- I still have a little writers block, but I might have better luck when summer break comes, which isn't to long away.

Katie: What in the hell?

What?

Katie: Why did they have dynamite in the shed?

When'd the hell you'd get back anyways?

Katie: Answer me damn it!

I don't know, make up your own reason! Now, if you don't shut up then I'm going to have to make up a reason to use this grenade launcher. Actually I can just use this thing for the hell of it!

Katie: I'm going to go get a…a…something! (runs out of room)

Now, review or I'll have my doorknob come over and knock you on the head until you become stupider than it. No, I'm just kidding but please review anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N---- Thanks to all my reviewers! And a special thanks to beast protector.

Katie: Why do they get a special thanks?

Because, they brought a little problem with my ficcy to my attention, which helped me with this chapter.

Katie: Oh.

Now, on with the story. Oh and in case you don't know yet, I made a couple of changes to the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 10 disclaimer.

/ Blah / means flashback.

00000000

"Hey, remember the day we met?" Katie asked.

/ A five year old Kai was playing in the sandbox at the daycare playground. A couple of older boys were playing with a water hose not to far off and were getting very bored. They decided to pick on someone since they were kind of known for it at this daycare.

Kai was minding his own business playing with the sand when he felt something wet spray him. The water was very cold and soaked through his shirt. When the water had quit hitting him he turned around to find that most of the kids had started pointing and laughing at him.

A girl with long black hair walked over to him. He thought that she was going to laugh right in his face and tell him that he belonged in a fish tank or something, but instead she held out a hand and said, "Hi, my name's Katie. What's your name?"

Kai took the girls hand and replied, "I'm Kai." "Want to swing with me Kai?" She asked smiling. Kai smiled and shook his head yes. The two went over to the swings. After a while they got off the swings and went over to sit in the grass. They both started drawing little pictures in the dirt with some twigs.

"Who's picking you up?" Kai asked.

"My mommy." Was Katie's response. "What about you?"

"My daddy picking me up. Where's your daddy?"

"I never had a daddy."

"Oh, I know how you feel. I never had a mommy."

After a few minutes of silence Katie voiced and idea in her head. "If you don't have a mommy and I don't have a daddy, then maybe we could meet each others mommy and daddy."

"Ok." Kai said smiling.

0000000

(A couple of hour's later daycare was over.)

"Come on Kai. Follow me." Katie said urgently. They both walked out of the east end of the building, and ran up to a woman with long black hair like Katie's. She was wearing a light blue, short sleeved dress.

"Mommy, this is my new friend Kai." Katie said happily. Her mother looked at Kai and gasped. "Is something wrong mommy?"

She smiled and said, "No dear, I'm fine. Kai sweetie, is your father around?" Kai shook his head yes. "Can you take me to him?" "Ok." Kai replied. Katie and her mother followed Kai over to the opposite end of the building.

"Daddy, this is my new friend Katie, and this is her mommy." Kai said to his father. Kai's father looked shocked when he saw Katie's mother. (A/N: How about we call the mom Susie and the dad Mike.)

"Kids how about you go play over at the playground?" Susie, Katie's mother, said.

"Ok." The two said in unison and ran off.

"Mike, I never thought that I would see you again." Susie said.

"Same here…Listen, it's been really hard without you. Not just for Kai, but for me too."

"I know. Katie's asked me why she doesn't have a father. All I can ever manage to tell her is that her father will come back home some time soon. It breaks my heart seeing her sit up half the night waiting."

"Susie, I still love you." Mike said.

"I still love you too…Do you think we should tell the kids about everything?" Mike nodded in response.

0000000

(At Katie's house)

Kai and Katie were sitting on the couch in the living room. "What's going on?" Katie asked. "Yeah, what she said." Kai stated.

"Well kids, we have something to tell you. Kai, Katie, you two are brother and sister." Susie said.

There was silence for a minute then, "Cool."

"So is Kai's daddy my daddy too?" Katie asked. Susie shook her head in response.

"Is Katie's mommy my mommy too, daddy?" Kai asked his father. He also got a nod in response. "Yay!" Kai and Katie both yelled hugging each other. "Are we moving in together?" Kai asked. Susie and Mike looked at each other then both said yes.

0000000

(Two years later)

Kai was now seven and Katie was now six. The two were sleeping when the smell of pancakes woke them up. They ran downstairs to find breakfast almost ready.

As the family ate breakfast a pair of eyes watched them. 'To bad that their parents are going to die today.' The mysterious person thought. 'I wonder how the explosion will all turn out, good or bad. Hell, I always get what I want, I am Boris after all.'

Later that day is when Susie and Mike died.

0000000

"Yeah, I remember…I wish things were as simple as it was then." Kai replied.

"I think everything seems simple when you're that young." Katie said smiling sadly.

00000000

A/N---- Hope that makes sense. Review and tell me what you think.

Katie: Yeah, tell her tha… (Gets hit over the head with a radio. Falls unconscious.)

Is it just me or does she fall unconscious a lot?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N--- Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a writer's block, I still do. So please don't expect any fast updates. And thanks to all who reviewed. 

Katie: (in hospital with multiple concussions)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

"Kai, if we do get out of this mess, what are you going to do about Rei?" Katie asked.

Kai sighed, "I have no idea."

Just then the door opened, bright light seeping in. The one guard who was watching this room came in, a couple of trays in his hands. Kai had been waiting for this moment, when the man's guard was down, when he wouldn't be ready for Kai.

Kai lunged forward and knocked the guard of his feet. He fell forward, his head slamming harshly into the concrete. The guard had fallen unconscious. Earlier, Kai had heard Boris hand over the keys that unlock their armbands, plus the thing that triggers the shock.

'I'm assuming Boris didn't think we would hear him, the dumb ass.' Kai thought while grabbing the key and unlocking his arm band, then go over to Katie and do the same.

* * *

With nothing in their way at the moment, Kai and Katie were running down the maze of halls, searching for a way out.

"This way." Kai said, turning right, and unfortunately, running right into Boris and some guards.

"Well, it's seems you two have escaped. I guess I'll just have to put both of you in a more secure area. Guards!" Boris barked. Before the two could do anything, the guards had grabbed them and knocked them unconscious.

* * *

"Damn it, where are we now?" Katie said upon waking.

"In a more 'secure' area I guess." Kai replied.

"It's about time you two woke up. I've been sitting here for a couple of hours, waiting." The two siblings looked over to their left and saw Boris. They also saw a bunch of sharp knives, and other things.

"Since, you two don't seem to know how to follow orders, I'll just have to teach you, the hard way." Boris said menacingly. He picked up one of the knives and walked towards Kai and Katie, who were chained up to the wall, yet again.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, Kenny?" Tyson asked. They were in front of Biovolt head quarters.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kenny replied.

* * *

A/N--- Extremely short, I know. But like I said, I have a writers block. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N--- Well, I decided to try and write something.

Katie: (Still in hospital)

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapter.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place, Kenny?" Tyson asked. They were in front of Biovolt head quarters.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kenny replied.

"So how are we going to get in, because I don't think those guards are going to let us in." Rei stated.

"I guess we'll just have to sneak in." Max said.

"We'll the faster we get in there and get the two out, the better." Tyson said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This won't stop, not until you scream." Boris said dragging a knife down Kai's arm. Kai tensed and gritted his teeth, but nothing more. Therefore, Boris pressed the knife deeper into Kai's skin, though Kai didn't react to it.

Kai and Katie had numerous cuts on their bodies. Blood was starting to seep into their clothes. But, no matter how many times Boris did anything to them, they wouldn't scream.

Kai and Katie had made a silent pact with each other not to give into Boris. And so far, both of them seemed to be keeping their promise.

* * *

"Come on." Rei was in front of everyone else, trying to sneak into the building that held their friends captive. Rei looked behind him, which unfortunately caused him to bump right into one of the guards.

"Where do you think you are going?" The guard (1) asked.

"Umm, we were just trying to find a phone. We're kind of lost." Rei said nervously.

"Stay here." The guard (1) said after a few seconds. He went over to one of the other guards (2) and seemingly said something, then went inside. The other guard (2) came over to the team.

'I'm assuming that that one guard (1) who went inside told this guard (2) to watch us.' Max thought.

Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Rei waited there for around ten minutes before the original guard (1) came back. The other guard (2) then went back to where he was originally standing.

"Our master would like to meet you. Maybe he could help you out." The guard (1) said, leading them into Biovolt.

* * *

A/N--- (1) means the first guard that Rei bumped into.

(2) means the second guard. The one that came over to watch them.

Sorry about the shortness. And I did that (1) and (2) thing to make it less confusing. Hope that it works. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N--- Hello again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Katie: (Don't know where she is)

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Beyblade, there would be a hell of a lot of yaoi.

* * *

The guard led them into a huge room adorned with a table, chairs and couches, a fireplace, and silk curtains fluttering over some open windows. 

"Wait here and my master will be here shortly." The guard said. He motioned for them to sit on one of the couches, then left.

"Damn it, I want to find Kai, not meet some stupid boss." Rei said.

"Maybe we can get some information from whoever's coming to meet us." Kenny stated. Tyson was fixing to agree, but closed his mouth when he heard the door open. In walked who everyone assumed to be the guards master.

"My name's Voltaire and I've been waiting to meet you all." The man said.

* * *

Boris had eventually gotten tired of messing with Kai and Katie and decided to leave. 

"Kai, you ok?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, but once I get my hands on that purple haired dumb ass, I'm going to rip his freaking head off."

Kai chuckled, "I'll help you with that, as soon as we get out of here that is."

"Hey, I hear some one coming. Maybe if it's one of the guards you can drop kick them across the planet, then we can get out of here." Katie said.

"He'd have to unlock us first." Kai stated.

"Well, if he's bringing that crappy food, he'll unlock us like he always does."

Fortunately, Katie was right. The guard unlocked, then Kai knocked him unconscious, and ran out the door with Katie along his side.

* * *

"What did you do with Kai and Katie!" Rei asked angrily. 

"I invited you in to have a chat and you start yelling at me? Well, I can see that today's generation of kids doesn't have any manners what so ever." Voltaire said.

"Don't change the subject, now what in the hell did you do with Kai and Katie!" Rei stood up and yelled.

Voltaire smirked, "Right now they should be in extreme pain."

"Let them go." Rei said dangerously.

"Why should I?"

"Because, my friends and I want to see them."

There was a short silence, then Voltaire smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon enough."

Before Kenny, Rei, Max, or Tyson had any time to react; they were grabbed from behind and knocked unconscious.

* * *

A/N---Yes, I know it was short, but it was a good place to stop at. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N--- Hello again. I think this might be the last chapter.

Katie: Thank you god.

(Impaled Katie with tons of bricks)

Katie: (Falls unconscious)

Anyways, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapter.

* * *

Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei woke up to find themselves locked in a small room.

"Where are we?" Tyson asked.

"In some small, ugly ass room." Rei said.

"Well, where exactly is this small, ugly ass room that we're locked in located at, Mr. I love to state the obvious?" Tyson said somewhat sarcastically.

"Guys, this is no time to be fighting." Kenny commented.

"Yeah." Max agreed.

"So how do we get out of here?" Tyson asked no one in particular.

* * *

Katie and Kai were running down hall after hall, getting nowhere fast.

"Kai, were lost." Katie said.

"This place is like one huge maze." Kai stated.

"Don't you have any idea of how to get out of here?"

"No." And with that said, Kai turned and walked down another hall, having no idea where he was going. Katie scrambled after him.

* * *

Everyone turned there heads to the door as they heard it open. In walked Boris and Voltaire.

"So nice to see you all awake." Boris said.

"Where the hell is Kai!" Rei yelled.

"Trapped and still worried about some one other than yourself." Boris said.

"Where is he!"

"Well if you must know, he and Katie managed to escape yet again." Boris said. Rei's eyes started to light up with happiness.

"Oh now don't get too happy, they're still in the building somewhere."

"How would you know?" Kenny asked.

"Well, there are cameras and armed guards at every exit in the building. So if they do manage to find one of he exits, they will be in a world of hurt, if one of our guards catches them." Voltaire said.

"Let them go!" Rei yelled.

"I wouldn't be worrying about myself at the moment. Since Kai and Katie don't seem too corporate to well, we'll just have to punish them by making their friends die a slow painful death." Boris said.

Everyone's eyes widened as Boris and Voltaire approached them, seemingly getting plenty of sharp weapons out of nowhere.

* * *

"Kai, we've been walking around in circles for the past ten minutes. Don't you think we should put more consideration into which way we're actually going?" Katie asked.

Before Kai could say anything, the two Russian siblings heard a loud scream echoing through the halls.

"That…That sounds like Rei." Kai said. Another scream sounded and Kai took of running towards the loud cries of pain.

* * *

Everyone turned towards the door when it busted open. Kai and Katie stood there breathing heavily.

"Kai." Rei whispered.

"Well, look who we have here." Voltaire smirked.

Kai and Katie took in the sight before them. Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Rei had numerous deep cuts all over their bodies. Rei looks like he had gotten the worst of it.

Rei had a deep gash across his stomach and side. His normally white clothes were now mostly red. He seemed to keep drifting in and out of consciousness from all the blood loss.

The sight pissed Kai off to no end. He charged after Voltaire but the elder managed to him, grab Kai's arm, slam him against the wall, and hold a knife to his throat. Katie tried to help but a guard popped out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. (A/N: I hate those guards, don't you?)

"Let me go!" Katie screamed.

* * *

Kai and Katie were now tied up, along with the others. Rei and Katie were unconscious at the moment. Everyone (who was conscious) heads popped up when they heard police sirens outside.

"The police, what the hell are they doing here?" Boris asked.

Kai smiled, though it was a small smile, before he to drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

Rei awoke and took in the surroundings of the hospital room.

"You're awake!" Kai said happily.

"Kai, what happened? How did I get here?"

"The police came and arrested Boris and my grandfather. The ambulance took me, you, and Katie to the hospital first, since we were in the worst condition. The others got here a little later; at least that's what I've been told." Kai replied.

"How did the police know where we were?" Rei asked.

"I don't know."

"So everyone's ok?"

Kai shook his head, then leaned down and placed a small kiss on Reis lips. Rei smiled.

"Aww, how cute." Katie said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kai asked.

"Long enough." Katie said.

Rei frowned. "Kai, why are you cheating on me?" The rest of the team, including Mr. Dickenson, walked in. No one seemed to notice though; their focus was on Rei and Kai.

Kai stayed silent for a second. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're cheating on me with Katie."

"No I'm not."

"Then why were acting like you did? The only reason I could come up with is that you were cheating on me."

"Rei," Kai said softly, "Rei, Katie's my sister." Everyone except Kai and Katie seemed quite shocked.

"Sh-she's your sister!" Rei asked trying to sit up, but falling back down as pain shot through his stomach. Though Rei seemed not to notice. "How come you didn't tell me before!"

"Because, my grandfather had spies all over the city." Seeing the confused look on Reis face, Kai continued to explain. "When we were younger Boris and Voltaire tried to kill us for some reason we don't know. They only succeeded in killing our parents though. After our parents died, they kept on trying to hunt me and Katie down. So Katie managed to move somewhere across the country and I managed to get by without being caught."

"When Katie came back, I didn't tell you or anyone else that she was my sister because there would be a greater risk of Boris or someone finding out. And if they found out Katie would probably be dead. She's my only family besides my grandfather and I didn't want her to get hurt." Kai finished. Everyone stayed silent.

Rei somehow managed to sit up and kiss Kai.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Kai asked after they pulled apart.

"No." Rei smiled. He then noticed everyone in the small room.

"Mr. Dickenson, what are you doing here?" Rei asked curiously.

"I'm the one who called the police." Mr. Dickenson said.

"How did you know to call the police?" Kai asked.

"I sent Mr. Dickenson an e-mail before we left to come find you two." Kenny said.

"It's a good thing he did too." Mr. Dickenson said.

Tyson's stomach suddenly grumbled very loudly. Everyone laughed.

"If anyone needs us, I'm pretty sure we'll be in the cafeteria." Max said heading out the door, followed by everybody except Rei, Katie, and Kai.

Kai sat down on the edge of Rei's bed.

"You know you've been asleep for two days, right?" Kai questioned.

"I have?" Rei asked a little shocked.

"Yep, me and Katie woke up yesterday. The doctor said we didn't lose as much blood as you did."

"I'm just glad that everyone turned out ok." Rei said. He leaned up to kiss Kai.

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone now." Katie said walking out of the bedroom. Kai and Rei didn't seem to hear her, instead just deepening their kiss. After a moment, they pulled apart for some much needed air.

"I love you." Rei said quietly.

"I love you too." Kai said, moving back in to kiss the love of his life.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N--- Finally finished.

Katie: It had a cheesy ending.

Damn, you're awake. Oh well. Don't forget to review on your way out people. Hope you liked.


End file.
